Aniversario
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Desde que todo comenzó ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿Como todo aun se siente igual?


**Nombre: **Aniversario

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: **Endo x Kazemaru

**Historia/Edición: **xlarazondeser

**(Descarga directa) **Tan fácil como un recuerdo 6/50

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**Aniversario  
**_(Endo Mamoru x Kazemaru Ichirouta)_

…

Voy de camino a casa, se está haciendo tarde y aun tengo que preparar la cena y recoger tu regalo de casa de Midorikawa, no podía dejarlo en casa porque seguramente lo encontrarías en una de tus muchas búsquedas por cosas que jamás encuentras, es un peligro esconder algo en la casa sabiendo que en cualquier momento puedes descubrirlo aunque eso ya ha pasado, de todo se aprende ¿No?

Me es difícil voltear hacia atrás y mirar como ha pasado el tiempo, ya han pasado diez años, increíble ¿No?, éramos apenas unos niños cuando todo esto comenzó, siendo sincero esto comenzó antes que eso, comenzó al conocerte y fue creciendo sin que nos diéramos cuenta hasta aquel punto en el que ninguno de los dos podía ocultarlo más, ya era bastante obvio cuando por fin lo aceptamos.

Siendo muy niño tuve que mudarme, era nuevo en aquella gran ciudad y tenía miedo, ir a la escuela sin conocer a nadie era lo que más me asustaba, no era una persona muy sociable, era muy tímido y sentía que los demás me miraban raro, tomé asiento después de mi presentación como nuevo estudiante y sin saber si quiera más de mí aparte de mi nombre me sonreíste como si ya fuéramos amigos, fuiste la primera persona que quiso acercarse al chico nuevo y extraño aunque sinceramente mi primera impresión fue la que tú eras el extraño, sonreías a todos y el volumen con el que hablabas y te expresabas era siempre el más alto, tenias una manera extraña de ver el mundo a tu alrededor no muy propia de un niño de 6 años, extraño e increíble a la vez.

Siempre los mejores amigos desde entonces, me gustaba siempre estar a tu lado, siempre estabas ahí cuando necesitaba de tu ayuda, siempre presente cuando tenía un problema y no podía levantarme, en la escuela secundaria fui convencido de entrar en el equipo de futbol, eran contadas las personas que podían decirte que no ante tu alto nivel de persuasión, yo no era una de ellas.

Siempre señalado por los compañeros como una persona que jamás se rinde, en una edad en la que no sabes en donde estas parado comenzaste a llamar mi atención de otra manera, no podía comprenderlo bien en aquel momento, siempre habíamos estado juntos ¿Por qué ponerme nervioso hasta ahora?, nervios, emoción, y no se cuanta cosa más sentía en la mañana antes de verte entrar por la puerta, fue en una de esas veces entrenando hasta tarde que nuestra relación de amigos cambio, no pude mas, no sabía qué hacer, me estaba desesperando, necesitaba saber si sentías lo mismo que yo pero el preguntar causaba en mi un miedo que pocas veces he sentido, ¿Y si tan solo me veías como amigo?, ¿Y si con esa pregunta arruinaba nuestra amistad?, mi cabeza era un completo lio, sin esperarlo correspondiste aquel beso que me anime a robarte, me emocione en el instante en que sentí tus labios moverse junto a los míos, tus brazos me recorrieron por la cintura, no podía creerlo, de verdad sentías lo mismo que yo, "Era obvio que terminarían juntos" eran los comentarios más escuchados mientras caminábamos por los pasillos abrazados o tomados por las manos.

Varios lo dudaban pero nuestra relación siguió hasta la preparatoria y en contra de lo que muchos pudieran pensar el estar contigo después de tanto tiempo no me aburría en lo más mínimo, la escuela superior fue difícil, estudiar carreras diferentes en diferentes universidades, el horario, el largo camino pero al final del día todo valía la pena, tan solo para estar contigo, escuchar tus locas historias sobre como la maestra podría convertirse en ogro si quisiera tan solo con quitarse un poco de maquillaje, salir a comer un helado después de huir de Midorikawa que siempre que escuchaba la palabra helado quería salir como rayo junto con nosotros a pesar de los comentarios de los amigos que le decían que sin duda haría un mal tercio, siempre sacándome una sonrisa.

El vivir juntos fue un paso no muy difícil, quería estar a tu lado y hasta ahora todo ha ido bien, no puedo decir que no hay peleas por que tú y yo sabemos que no somos iguales, tenemos muchas cosas en común pero siempre habrá algo que nos haga pensar diferente, sin embargo, siempre hemos encontrado la manera de seguir y dejar de lado los problemas, hay que saber aceptar cuando no tenemos la razón, siempre descubriendo algo nuevo de ti, siempre mirando tu sonrisa cuando llegas del trabajo, siempre escuchando lindas palabras al oído, siempre intentando que no te quedes dormido en la mañana y llegues tarde a alguna de tus citas, tu comportamiento que pareciera de un pequeño niño que por ningún motivo quiero que cambies, siempre viéndote reír hasta en los momentos más malos, siempre lo he dicho, eres una persona especial y aun más para mí, cuando los demás me preguntan si estoy loco, que ¿Por qué he estado a tu lado tanto tiempo?, que si de verdad puedo soportarte tanto, me quedo pensando y me rio, tú eres el que siempre me soporta a mí, tú eres el que siempre me anima y el que debería desesperarse con mis repentinos cambios de humor, tú eres el que me hace seguir adelante.

Cuando miro atrás y veo por lo que hemos pasado, cuando analizo por todos los problemas que hemos tenido que pasar para estar en donde estamos ahora me es difícil creer que pueda ser mejor, que algo en un futuro pueda superar aquellos momentos felices, las risas, los sueños que juntos hicimos realidad, aquellas cosas tontas que nos causan gracia en momentos difíciles pero sabiendo cómo eres no dudo que lo que pienso sea una mentira, seguro que a tu lado estaré por mucho tiempo mas, seguro que tú estarás conmigo haciéndome pasar un mejor momento día con día, es increíble como siempre sacas algo nuevo en ti que me hace pensar si de verdad algún día llegare a conocerte por completo, eres una persona especial por eso me gusta estar contigo, por eso me esfuerzo todos los días por que tú sientas lo mismo, porque nuestra relación jamás cambie y para que esos pequeños momentos durante el día, aquellos que pensamos no importan mucho, una sonrisa, una mirada, un comentario, eso siempre es lo que queda para recordar, eso es lo que nos hace ser lo que somos ahora, espero que te guste tu regalo porque me he pasado más de dos meses buscándolo especialmente para este día, feliz aniversario Mamoru, espero pasar otros diez años a tu lado, todos los días conociendo algo nuevo de ti, Te amo.


End file.
